MK University
by supermask
Summary: Bowser sends Ludwig Von Koopa to University (Fanfic Users are welcome to join the story)
1. The Big Bang Theory

**Post in the comments if you wanna join this story**

**List of Characters in the story**

**Bowser, Ludwig Von Koopa is owned by Nintendo**

**Supermask is owned by Supermask**

**Daisy is owned by RikaOathKeeper**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

(Ludwig is driving his car while Proud Mary is playing on the Radio, Ludwig's Phone rings and he picks it up)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Hello?

Bowser: (Phone) How's my oldest Son doing?

Ludwig Von Koopa: Dad, i only just left Home, and you're calling me now?

Bowser: (Phone) I just wanted to say hello Son

Ludwig Von Koopa: Ugh...

Bowser: (Phone) I know how you feel about living on your own in an Apartment, but you might get a Roommate or not, we'll see how it goes

(Ludwig hears a Police Siren)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Dad i gotta go now, i think the Cops noticed i been Phoning and Driving

Bowser: (Phone) Ludwig, that is very rude to call someone while Driving

Ludwig Von Koopa: YOU PHONED ME!

(Ludwig hangs up while the Police Officer is behind him and he speeds off a Bridge and into the water, Ludwig floats to the shore, an unseen Person takes Ludwig away, Ludwig wakes up in an Apartment Room)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Oh my head

(Ludwig tries to get up but closes his eyes and screams in pain)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Ow ow ow

(A Blue Yoshi with Black Sunglasses, White T-Shirt, Blue Trousers, Brown shoes walks over to Ludwig)

Supermask: Easy Ludwig, i think you should relax

Ludwig Von Koopa: Who are you, how do you know my name?

Supermask: We went to School together

Ludwig Von Koopa: I don't know that many people

Supermask: Maybe you should open your eyes

Ludwig Von Koopa: Allright

(Ludwig opens his eyes and sees Supermask)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Supermask?

Supermask: Hello Ludwig

Ludwig Von Koopa: Where are we?

Supermask: You're in my Apartment

Ludwig Von Koopa: How did i get here?

Supermask: I found you unconscious on the Beach, and repairmen have got your car out of the water, but it's gonna need a lot of repairing

Ludwig Von Koopa: Goddamn it, that car was my pride ride, now, it's all wet, how long will it take to repair?

Supermask: From the car, i would say about a Month?

Ludwig Von Koopa: A WHOLE MONTH!

Supermask: Yep

Ludwig Von Koopa: Ugh, i don't believe this

(Supermask's Phone rings)

Supermask: Excuse me a moment Ludwig

(Supermask answers the Phone)

Supermask: Yo

Daisy: (Phone) What's up Supermask?

Supermask: Hi Daisy, what's up?

Daisy: (Phone) How is the Blue Haired Koopa doing?

Supermask: Oh he's doing great, he's still alive, how's your leg?

Ludwig Von Koopa: I don't know, i can't feel anything from leg?

Supermask: He can't feel anything from his leg

Daisy: (Phone) Well, put him in crutches, he's gonna need a lot of help

Supermask: Allright, see you later Daisy

(Supermask hangs up)

Supermask: Ludwig, i'm sorry to say this, but Daisy says you're gonna have to go in crutches

Ludwig Von Koopa: Why?

Supermask: If you want to go round the City, you're gonna need them

Ludwig Von Koopa: Fine...

(Supermask gives Ludwig some crutches and grabs hold of them and gets off the Bed)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Wow, this things are more comfortable then i ever expected

Supermask: Trust me Ludwig, they really are, i tried them once, my leg was run over by a tyre, and i had to use crutches for a Month, you however will have to use Crutches for a week, which is more luckier, even though i haven't got a bruised leg right now, but i might get one soon, i can't get predict the future, and nether can you

Ludwig Von Koopa: Should we start walking?

Supermask: Maybe you should do that tomorrow Ludwig, right now you should give your leg a rest

Ludwig Von Koopa: Do i have to Supermask?

Supermask: Ludwig, i know medical stuff, so if you give your leg a rest for today, we'll go out for Dinner, ok?

Ludwig Von Koopa: Ok

(Ludwig lies down on the Bed)

Supermask: Good

(Ludwig presses a remote and The Big Bang Theory plays on TV)

Ludwig Von Koopa: What is this?

Supermask: It's called The Big Bang Theory

Sheldon: Get ready to see the dark side of the Moon

Supermask: Get ready for this bit, it's hilarious

Sheldon: AND HERE'S URANUS!

(Supermask and Ludwig laugh)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Oh my god, that is one of the best stand-up comedies i ever seen

Supermask: He was drunk, he took his pants off after he was singing a song about the Universe

(Ludwig laughs)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Oh man, that guy, is absolutely crazy

Supermask: He has a name Ludwig

Ludwig Von Koopa: I know, what's his name?

Supermask: His name is Dr. Sheldon Cooper, and he's a scientist

Ludwig Von Koopa: You call that guy a scientist after what he just did

Supermask: He was drunk, didn't i already tell you that?

Ludwig Von Koopa: I know, i just didn't listen

Supermask: Ugh...

(Supermask takes off his sunglasses and puts his hand on his face and lies down on the Bed)

Supermask: How is Bowser and the Kids?

Ludwig Von Koopa: They're doing great, they're having a nice life studying on whatever they're doing for life, but they're doing great

Supermask: That's pretty nice to hear, anyway, i'm going down to the Lounge for a bit, stay here

Ludwig Von Koopa: There's a Lounge here?

Supermask: This isn't just one boring place Ludwig, there's a lot of other fun things to do, you should do some my day

Ludwig Von Koopa: Ok, well, see you later then

Supermask: Bye

(Supermask leaves the Room, Ludwig continues to watch TV)


	2. Violent Jones

**Supermask: Before we start the chapter, i like to read the comments from some of the Fanfic members**

**Kookylover98: Yay ive been waiting for this one! :)**

**heres my oc if I can join! :)**

**Name: violent jones**

**Looks: shes a lik short, has black layered hair with purple highlights, big magenta eyes that glow wen happy or angered, she always wears spiked cuffs and has purple wings on her back, she wears anything that has purple nd another matching color, and wears black amble boots shes also tan. P.s she cant fly...**

**Personality: shes laughable sge justs enjoys laughing and making others laugh, she listens to whoever it is, she can get a lil jealous, she gets angered easily but not that much she can get a smartmouth to who ever annoys her or bosses her, shes smart but not a genuis! Shes always happy nd nice to everyone but can be sad whens shes sad shes cranky nd depressed.**

**Likes: purple, video games, making others happy, helping others, ludwig, koopalings, parties, learning, abd gummybears, most impirtanly loves watching sports especially football**

**Dislikes: spiders, insects, rats, mean people, math, and seeing others upset**

**Thats all I guess! Btw awesome chapter! :D**

**Supermask: Welcome to the story Violent, and thanks for liking this story**

**Tazzy Potter: I think you spelt CRUTCHES wrong...**

**Supermask: Did i, i'm very sorry, now i have to look through the Dictionary again, now let's move onto Chapter 2 of MK University**

* * *

**Post in the comments if you wanna join this story**

**List of Characters in the story**

**Ludwig Von Koopa is owned by Nintendo**

**Supermask is owned by Supermask**

**Daisy is owned by RikaOathKeeper**

**Violent Jones is owned by Kookylover98**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

(Supermask is at the Lounge Bar)

Bartender: Morning Supermask

Supermask: Morning

Bartender: How's your new Roommate?

Supermask: He cant feel anything from his leg, so i asked him to stay in my room until it gets better

Bartender: You know first-aid

Supermask: I know everything from top to bottom

(Violent walks over to the Bar)

Bartender: Morning Violent, what can i serve you?

Violent Jones: Nothing at the moment, but thanks for the offer

Bartender: Ok

Violent Jones: You allright Supermask?

Supermask: Yeah i'm fine

Violent Jones: How are you doing?

Supermask: I'm doing great, i have a new roommate, an old friend

Violent Jones: Who is it?

Supermask: You're not gonna believe it, it's Ludwig Von Koopa

Violent Jones: LUDWIG IS YOUR ROOMMATE!

Supermask: Jesus Girl there's no need to shout

Violent Jones: I CAN'T BELIEVE HE'S HERE, I'M GONNA PAY HIM A VISIT!

(Violent runs towards the Elevator)

Supermask: Violent wait

(Supermask runs after Violent and they both get in the Elevator)

Violent Jones: I can't wait for this

Supermask: Just relax ok

(Supermask and Violent get out of the Elevator)

Supermask: Well, here we are

(Violent knocks on the Door)

Violent Jones: LUDWIG!

(Violent knocks on the Door)

Violent Jones: LUDWIG!

(Violent knocks on the Door)

Violent Jones: LUDWIG!

(Supermask pulls a key out of his Pocket)

Supermask: He's not gonna answer

Violent Jones: Why not?

Supermask: Because he can't feel anything from his leg

Violent Jones: What happened?

Supermask: He had a Car crash

(Supermask and Violent enter the Apartment)

Violent Jones: HI LUDWIG!

Ludwig Von Koopa: Supermask did you have to bring her up here?

Supermask: I had no choice

Violent Jones: Long time no see old friend huh?

Ludwig Von Koopa: Yep

Violent Jones: How's it going huh?

Supermask: This, is, great

Violent Jones: I think you need to make this Room Purple?

Supermask: Why Purple?

Violent Jones: Because everything in the world should be Purple, then i'll call it Violent land

Supermask: Hang on a minute, this is my Room, i decide what Colour it should be, not you

Violent Jones: FINE THEN, IF YOU DON'T WANT A PURPLE ROOM, THEN GO TO HELL!

(Violent storms out of the Room and slams the Door)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Jesus, she's tempered easily

Supermask: Ugh, i don't want my Apartment to be purple, i think it's fine just the way it is

Ludwig Von Koopa: Supermask, you know Violent can be easily angered

Supermask: I know

Ludwig Von Koopa: You need to have feelings for her Supermask, she's lonely, she needs a guy to love

Supermask: Why don't you become her Boyfriend?

Ludwig Von Koopa: Speaking of which, that's not a bad idea, why don't we throw a Party?

Supermask: A Party, are you kidding me?

Ludwig Von Koopa: It's the only way to entertain her, where are we gonna throw it though?

Supermask: We can throw it at the Lounge

Ludwig Von Koopa: Where's that?

Supermask: It's a Club located on the Bottom Floor

Ludwig Von Koopa: Now there's a start

Supermask: You got the Party organised for Tomorrow Night, and i'm gonna go golfing now with Daisy

Ludwig Von Koopa: Daisy?

Supermask: She's my Girlfriend

Ludwig Von Koopa: Oh...

Supermask: I promised her last week i would go Golfing with her, and that's what i'm gonna do now, so, see ya

Ludwig Von Koopa: Bye

(Supermask leaves the Apartment)

Ludwig Von Koopa: I gotta get that Party ready, but how am i gonna call Violent

(Ludwig knocks on Violent's Door)

Ludwig Von Koopa: VIOLENT!

(Ludwig knocks on Violent's Door)

Ludwig Von Koopa: VIOLENT!

(Ludwig knocks on Violent's Door)

Ludwig Von Koopa: VIOLENT!

(Violent opens the Door)

Violent Jones: What is it Ludwig?

Ludwig Von Koopa: Me and Supermask are planning a Party tomorrow night at the Lounge, do you wanna come?

Violent Jones: Ok

Ludwig Von Koopa: Allright, may i come in and we'll watch a game of Football?

Violent Jones: Sure, anything you say Ludwig, i'll gladly accept

Ludwig Von Koopa: You bet

(Ludwig enters Violent's Apartment)


	3. Golf

**Post in the comments if you wanna join this story**

**List of Characters in the story**

**Ludwig Von Koopa is owned by Nintendo**

**Supermask is owned by Supermask**

**Daisy is owned by RikaOathKeeper**

**Violent Jones is owned by Kookylover98**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

(Supermask and Daisy are playing Golf)

Daisy: So when is the Party?

Supermask: Tomorrow night down at the Lounge

Daisy: Oh cool

Supermask: Yeah it is

(Supermask's phone rings)

Supermask: Hold on for a moment

(Supermask answers the Phone)

Supermask: What's up?

* * *

(Ludwig and Violent are both in bed naked with their private bits hidden underneath the Blanket)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Hey buddy how's it going on Golf?

Supermask: (Phone) Not bad actually, we only just started

Violent Jones: Ludwig hang up the call so we can have some fun

Ludwig Von Koopa: Hold on Violent

Supermask: (Phone) What are you doing Ludwig?

Ludwig Von Koopa: Nothing

Supermask: (Phone) You're lying to me aren't you, you and Violent we're gonna have some fun, in the Bed i presume?

Ludwig Von Koopa: Allright, we're gonna have fun in the Bed, but don't tell Dad about this

Supermask: (Phone) I won't

Ludwig Von Koopa: Thank you

Supermask: (Phone) I gotta go now, we're just about to start the Game, i'll call you when i get back Home

Ludwig Von Koopa: Bye

(Ludwig hangs up the Phone)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Now Violent, where we're we

(Violent giggles, Ludwig and Violent kiss eachother on the lips)

* * *

(Supermask walks over to Daisy)

Daisy: Who was that?

Supermask: Ludwig

Daisy: What did he want?

Supermask: He wanted to know if things we're going ok, and he and Violent are having fun in the Bed together

Daisy: What do you mean by that

(Supermask lifts up his left knuckle then puts one of the fingers inside the Knuckle and makes it go forwards and backwards)

Daisy: SERIOUSLY?

Supermask: Yep, that's what they're doing

Daisy: That's disgusting

Supermask: You ever thought of doing it to someone?

Daisy: MAYBE I DON'T KNOW YET!

(Supermask is about to hit the Golf Ball with his Golf Club)

Supermask: Get ready for the ultimate shot of your life

(Supermask hits the Golf Ball with his Golf Club)

Supermask: Looks like we got a far one

(The Golf Ball flies into a Car Window and smashes it which makes the Car Alarm go off)

Daisy: You call that the ultimate shot?

(Supermask chuckles)

Supermask: The sun was in my eyes?

(Daisy has a moody face)

Daisy: Do you expect me to believe that?

(Daisy folds her arms)

Supermask: Oh dear...

Daisy: Do you wanna call it quits?

Supermask: Nah, let's move on

Daisy: What are you gonna do about your Golf Ball?

Supermask: I'm gonna go and get it

Daisy: Are you sure you wanna do that, what about the Owner of the Car?

Supermask: Let's hope that the owner of that Car is a nice person

(Supermask walks off)

* * *

(Ludwig and Violent set up the Party)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Now if we're gonna set up this Party, we're gonna need Guests, Food, Drinks, a whole lot of stuff actually

Violent Jones: What kind of stuff are you thinking of?

Ludwig Von Koopa: I don't know

Violent Jones: Think of something

Ludwig Von Koopa: Let's see what Supermask has in mind, i'll call him

Supermask: No need to

(Ludwig and Violent turn around to notice Supermask standing behind them with a plaster on his nose)

Supermask: I'm allready here

(Ludwig chuckles)

Ludwig Von Koopa: How's it going Supermask

(Supermask grabs Ludwig by the neck and pushes him towards the wall)

Supermask: You think it's allright to make jokes, when i been punched in the nose really hard, it made me have a nose bleed, do you think it's funny, DO YOU?

Ludwig Von Koopa: No

Supermask: Good

(Supermask lets go of Ludwig's neck which makes him fall to the floor, Supermask kicks Ludwig in the chest)

Supermask: Get the party organised, don't do anything stupid

(Supermask walks towards the Elevator)

Violent Jones: You allright Ludwig?

(Violent helps Ludwig up)

Ludwig Von Koopa: No, you seen how strong he is, that stomach kick really hurts

Violent Jones: Why don't you just take a seat

Ludwig Von Koopa: That is really helpful don't ya think?

(Violent slowly puts Ludwig on a chair)

Violent Jones: Just relax Ludwig

(Violent kisses Ludwig on the cheek)

Violent Jones: You'll be allright

(Violent walks towards the Bar, Ludwig blushes)

* * *

(Daisy is dancing to Empire Today on Star Wars Kinect)

Game: (Singing) It's great to be in the Empire Today, it's great to be in the Empire Today

(Supermask enters the Apartment)

Daisy: Hi Supermask

Game: (Singing) We got everything, that you need to enjoy, you can hang out with all the droids

Supermask: Can i talk to you privately?

Daisy: Sure just give me a second

(Daisy pauses the game)

Daisy: What do you wanna talk about?

Supermask: The Party is not gonna go as i thought it would

Daisy: Oh don't say that, it's tomorrow night, don't be such a wuss

Supermask: I'm not being a wuss Daisy, it's just that, i don't think it's gonna go well

Daisy: Listen Supermask, it's a Party, nothing can go completely wrong can it?

Supermask: Allright, but if it messes up, i'm blaming Ludwig for it

Daisy: Now why don't you have a Shower now, cause you might not have the chance to have a Shower tomorrow

Supermask: Allright

(Supermask takes off his sunglasses and puts them on the side and enters the Bathroom)

Daisy: Now where was i, oh yes, i was playing Kinect Star Wars

(Daisy presses the play button and continues to dance to Empire Today on Kinect Star Wars)


	4. Dreams To Dream

**Supermask: Before we start the chapter, i like to read the comments from some of the Fanfic members**

**Kookylover98: (Q1) Lol nice chapter laughed with the knocking nd shouting like in the big bang theory xD lol Violent land! I love the sound of that! (Q2) Ah I wasnt expection the Ludwig nd Violent part! But girls need the fun lol xP nah but some what great chapter I was surprised! Vio nd Lud better hav used protection lol ouch! Guess the owner wasnt nice after all! Hope supermasks nose gets well soon! Cant wait for next chapter! :)**

**Supermask: (Q1) (Knocks on door) Kookylover98 (Knocks on door) Kookylover98 (Knocks on door) Kookylover98, and yes Violent Land would be a great name for an amusement park (Q2) (Sings) Cause girls, they wanna have fun fun, OH GIRLS JUST WANNA HAVE FUN, ****now let's move onto Chapter 4 of MK University**

* * *

**Post in the comments if you wanna join this story**

**List of Characters in the story**

**Ludwig Von Koopa is owned by Nintendo**

**Supermask is owned by Supermask**

**Daisy is owned by RikaOathKeeper**

**Violent Jones is owned by Kookylover98**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

(Ludwig and Violent have finished setting up the Party)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Well, we did a good job making this Party become this good

Violent Jones: Thank you for helping me organize the party, it's gonna be the best Party ever

(Violent hugs Ludwig)

* * *

(Ludwig enters the Apartment)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Supermask we finished making the Party, Supermask?

(Ludwig hears Supermask singing in the Bathroom)

Supermask: (Sings) Always look on the brighter side of life

(Supermask whistles, Ludwig slowly enters the Bathroom to see Supermask naked and having a Shower)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Supermask?

(Supermask screams like a girl and covers himself with a towel)

Supermask: WHAT THE HELL LUDWIG!

Ludwig Von Koopa: I am terribly sorry

Supermask: GET OUT NOW!

Ludwig Von Koopa: Ok ok, i'm sorry

(Ludwig leaves the Bathroom)

Ludwig Von Koopa: I'll guess i'll wait

(Ludwig sits down on a Chair and reads Fifty Shades Of Grey)

* * *

(20 minutes later Supermask comes out of the Bathroom with a towel wrapped round his naked body)

Supermask: I can't believe i was in the Shower for 2 hours, that's a new record

Ludwig Von Koopa: I can't believe that i accidentally walked into the Bathroom with my naked roommate having a Shower

Supermask: YOU DIDN'T HEAR THE SHOWER, AND ME SINGING A SONG!

Ludwig Von Koopa: I thought you we're having a shave

(Supermask facepalms)

Supermask: If i was having a shave, i would sound like this

(Supermask beatboxes)

Supermask: That's what i sound like when i'm having a shave, now if you don't mind, i have to get dressed

(Supermask's towels falls off, Ludwig has a shocked look on his face, Supermask puts on his Blue Trousers, White T-Shirt, Brown Boots, Sunglasses)

Supermask: We're you looking at me when i was getting dressed?

Ludwig Von Koopa: No, i'm reading Fifty Shades Of Grey

Supermask: You better have not done that, otherwise, i would have killed you if i did

(Daisy knocks on the Door)

Daisy: Supermask

(Daisy knocks on the Door)

Daisy: Supermask

(Daisy knocks on the Door)

Daisy: Supermask

(Supermask opens the Door)

Supermask: What is it Dear?

Daisy: I went Shopping today, and i brought the party Food

Supermask: Oh splendid

Daisy: And these two

(Daisy gives Supermasks some roses)

Supermask: Wow Daisy, they're beautiful

(Supermask smells the Flower)

Supermask: They smell beautiful too

Daisy: You, you actually like them?

Supermask: Daisy, how could i say no to a bunch of Roses, i love you more then i could possibly imagine

(Daisy smiles)

Daisy: Supermask, i don't know how to say this, but i love you too, and i got another Present for you

(Daisy kisses Supermask on the lips)

Supermask: EY CAMABRA!

Daisy: Now if you excuse me sweetheart, i have to get the Party Food, and my Dress, ready for tomorrow night, bye sugar plum

Supermask: Ok, see ya later sweetie

(Daisy walks down the Corridor, Supermask closes the Door, Ludwig giggles)

Supermask: What's so funny?

Ludwig Von Koopa: It's just that, she called you sugar plum, that's a funny name for calling someone who's tough

(Supermask has an angry look on his face and folds his arms)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Ok, i'll shut up now

Supermask: Good, because you're starting to become a complete moronic jerk now anyway

* * *

(Daisy enters her Apartment and puts the Bags down on the Floor)

Daisy: (Sings) I lose my way  
No one cares  
The words I say  
No one hears  
My life it seems is a world of dreams

(Daisy looks at a Photo of her and Supermask together)

Daisy: (Sings) Deep in the night  
You'll find me  
Dream and you're right behind me  
Stay...if you will stay  
We'll dream the night away

(Daisy is reading a Romantic Book)

Daisy: (Sings) Dreams to dream  
In the dark of the night  
When the world goes wrong  
I can still make it right  
I can see so far in my dreams  
I'll follow my dreams until they come true

(Daisy looks out of the Window)

Daisy: (Sings) There is a star  
Waiting to guide us  
Shining inside us  
When we close our eyes

(Daisy lies down on the Bed)

Daisy: (Sings) Come with me  
You will see what I mean  
There's a world inside  
No one else ever sees  
You will go so far in my dreams  
Somewhere in my dreams  
Your dreams will come true

(Daisy jumps off the Bed)

Daisy: (Sings) Don't let go  
If you stay close to me  
In my dreams tonight  
You will see what I see  
Dreams to dream  
As near as can be  
Inside you and me  
Will always come true  
Inside you and me  
That always come true

(Daisy falls onto the Bed)


	5. Megan & Jeff Henderson

**Supermask: Before we start the chapter, i like to read the comments from some of the Fanfic members**

**Justsomegurl: If i could i would love my oc to enter. Her name is Megan and she has short brown hair and a black shirt with a pink blouse on also she has a fiery personality. Thanks again!**

**Justsomegurl**

**Supermask: Welcome to the story Megan**

**Jeff Henderson: Hey i wanna add a charcater if u dont mind.  
Name:Jeff Henderson  
info: his a male human with creamy skin nd freckles he hates Ludwig von koopa nd like to take everything thats inportant to Ludwig. Jeff like seeing Ludwig mad, sad, annoyed, jealous, and angry. Jeff also wears a white tshirt with bluejean nd boots he also wears a cowboy hat he has green eyes and a grin that make all the ladies go crazy he charms alot of ladies nd flirts alot with anygirl he wants. He is a player and a great quarter back. He is strojg and very musclur. He likes to brag about him being aeesome nd hates it wen he loses, sees ludwig happy, pink, and being beaten by a girl.**

**Supermask: Welcome to the story Jeff, now let's move onto Chapter 5 of MK University**

* * *

**Post in the comments if you wanna join this story**

**List of Characters in the story**

**Ludwig Von Koopa is owned by Nintendo**

**Supermask is owned by Supermask**

**Daisy is owned by RikaOathKeeper**

**Violent Jones is owned by Kookylover98**

**Megan is owned by Justsomegurl**

**Jeff Henderson is owned by Jeff Henderson**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

(Supermask and Ludwig are sitting on a Bench on a Hill while looking at the view of the City)

Ludwig Von Koopa: This is actually a good place to hang out don't you think?

Supermask: Yeah, the best view for the entire City

(Horse neighs, Supermask and Ludwig notices a male Human wearing a Cowboy Hat, White T-Shirt, Blue Jeans)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Who does this Guy thinks he is, Kevin Bacon from that Film Tremors?

Supermask: Don't say things to Him like that

Ludwig Von Koopa: You know the Guy?

Supermask: Yeah, his name is Jeff Henderson, he's a Quarter Back, a Player, and a Ladies Man too

(Jeff gets punched in the face by a Girl with Brown Hair while wearing and a black Shirt and a Pink Blouse which knocks Jeff off the Horse, Megan walks towards Jeff and grabs him by his Shirt and pulls him up)

Megan: WHERE IS MY 3DS!

Jeff Henderson: Allright allright

(Jeff pulls a 3DS out of his Pocket, Megan snatches the 3DS from Him)

Megan: STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU LOUSY JERK!

(Megan spits on Jeff and walks off, Supermask and Ludwig walks towards Jeff)

Supermask: You allright Jeffery?

(Supermask helps Jeff up)

Jeff Henderson: I'm doing good

(Jeff notices Ludwig)

Jeff Henderson: Who's your Friend?

Ludwig Von Koopa: Please to meet you, i'm Ludwig Von Koopa

Jeff Henderson: I don't like this Guy Supermask, why are you Friends with Him?

Supermask: He's my Roommate

Jeff Henderson: Oh, probably the worst Roommate i ever seen

(Jeff laughs)

Jeff Henderson: Anyway, i gotta go, i heard there's a Cowboy Expedition opening up soon, can't miss that

(Jeff climbs onto his Horse)

Supermask: Ok, see you later Jeffery

(Jeff rides on his Horse which goes down the Hill)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Why does he hate me?

Supermask: Cause you're weak that's why, he only likes People who's strong and sexy

Ludwig Von Koopa: Does that mean he's gay then?

Supermask: WHAT NO, of course he's not, come on, let's head back to the Apartment, we gotta get ready for the Party

* * *

(Jeff and Megan sit around a Camp Fire at Night)

Megan: Sorry for getting all mad with you Jeff

Jeff Henderson: I understand Megan

Megan: It's just that, i have a fiery personality

Jeff Henderson: I know you do, you told me last Week, do you wanna hear one of my Songs?

Megan: Sure, anything you say Bandit Cowboy

Jeff Henderson: Yes i have mentioned, that i dislike being referred as Bandit Cowboy

Megan: Yeah, Well i had my fiery personality for 5 years now, and boy, it's a pain in the Ass, Bandit Cowboy

Jeff Henderson: Ye think i just mentioned didn't i, THAT I DISLIKE BEING REFERRED TO AS BANDIT COWBOY!

Megan: JUST SING THE SONG JEFFERY!

Jeff Henderson: Fine...

(Jeff picks up his Guitar and starts playing Wanted Dead Or Alive)

Jeff Henderson: (Sings) It's all the same, only the names will change  
Everyday it seems we're wasting away  
Another place where the faces are so cold  
I drive all night just to get back to home  
i'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
Wanted dead or alive  
Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days  
The people I meet always go their separate ways  
Sometimes you tell the day by the bottle that you drink  
The times when you're all alone all you do is think  
I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted (wanted) dead or alive  
Wanted (wanted) dead or alive  
Oh and I ride!  
I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted (wanted) dead or alive  
And I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back  
I play for keeps, 'cause I might not make it back  
I been everywhere, still I'm standing tall  
I've seen a million faces and I've rocked them all  
Cause I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted (wanted) dead or alive  
Cause I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side  
I'm wanted (wanted) dead or alive  
And I ride, dead or alive  
I still drive, dead or alive  
Dead or alive  
Dead or alive  
Dead or alive  
Dead or alive

(The Camera zooms onto the Night Sky)


	6. The Party Discussion

**Supermask: Before we start the chapter, i like to read the comments from some of the Fanfic members**

**Justsomegurl: Lol. Im so happy! Thanks supermask! Your awesome and btw i like ludwig...sorta.**

**Supermask: Thanks, and you know what, you're awesome too, now let's move onto Chapter 6 of MK University**

* * *

**Post in the comments if you wanna join this story**

**List of Characters in the story**

**Ludwig Von Koopa is owned by Nintendo**

**Supermask is owned by Supermask**

**Daisy is owned by RikaOathKeeper**

**Violent Jones is owned by Kookylover98**

**Megan is owned by Justsomegurl**

**Jeff Henderson is owned by Jeff Henderson**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

(Supermask wakes up, yawns and stretches)

Supermask: What another good Morning

(Daisy plays Morning Mood on a Violin right next to Supermask)

Daisy: Good morning Sweetie

(Supermask sighs, Daisy puts Breakfast on Supermask's lap)

Daisy: I made you Breakfast

Supermask: Oh goodie Breakfast

Daisy: After this, do you wanna have a game of Mario Kart Wii?

(Daisy pulls out a Nintendo Wii out of Her Bag, Supermask smiles)

* * *

(Supermask and Daisy are playing Mario Kart Wii, Supermask cheers)

Supermask: YES YES, OH YEAH, CAN YOU!

(Supermask does the Pet Detective Dance)

Supermask: FEEL THAT HONEY UH-HUH UH-HUH!

(Daisy starts crying)

Supermask: You're gonna cry? (Old Woman voice) you're gonna cry, oh no, don't cry, hey, no smiling

(Daisy stops crying and giggles)

Supermask: (Normal voice) No

(Daisy laughs)

Supermask: STOP IT!

(Daisy continues to laugh)

Supermask: I TOLD YOU TO STOP IT!

(Daisy continues to laugh)

Supermask: (Angry voice) NO SMILING!

(Daisy bursts in laughter)

Daisy: Oh man, you and you're jokes

Supermask: I know, it was the only to stop you from crying

(Ludwig enters the Room)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Great news, me and Violent got the Party sort out for tonight

Supermask: Good, where is Violent by the way?

(Violent enters the Room)

Violent Jones: Did someone call me?

Supermask: Yeah, we we're just wondering where you were

Violent Jones: Oh ok

Supermask: How's the Party doing?

Violent Jones: It is doing gorgeous

Supermask: Did you send invites to Jeff and Megan?

Ludwig Von Koopa: (Whisper) Please tell me you didn't

Violent Jones: Yes i did

Ludwig Von Koopa: (Whisper) Ballz...

Supermask: Did you say something Ludwig?

Ludwig Von Koopa: Uh, i was thinking about knowing them more

Supermask: Jeff hates you Ludwig, i don't think talking to Him is a good idea

Ludwig Von Koopa: Well let me try then

Supermask: Look, Jeff is like one of those Cowboys from the Wild West, as a matter of fact he is like one of those Cowboys from the Wild West, but that's not the point, he's hates losing and being beaten up by Girls

Ludwig Von Koopa: Then maybe we should either Daisy or Violent to beat him up then

Daisy: DON'T BRING ME INTO THIS!

Violent Jones: What the hell just happened?

Supermask: You don't wanna know

(Jeff knocks on the Door)

Jeff Henderson: Supermask

(Jeff knocks on the Door)

Jeff Henderson: Supermask

(Jeff knocks on the Door)

Jeff Henderson: Supermask

Supermask: Excuse me one moment Guys

(Supermask opens the Door, Jeff and Megan enter the Room)

Supermask: Did you want something Jeffery?

Jeff Henderson: Yes, i heard about your Party

Supermask: It was Ludwig's idea

Ludwig Von Koopa: Say that

Supermask: You don't remember from Chapter 2 of this Story?

(Ludwig rubs his head)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Chapter 2?

* * *

(Ludwig's memories)

Ludwig Von Koopa: (Echo) Jesus, she's tempered easily

Supermask: (Echo) Ugh, i don't want my Apartment to be purple, i think it's fine just the way it is

Ludwig Von Koopa: (Echo) Supermask, you know Violent can be easily angered

Supermask: (Echo) I know

Ludwig Von Koopa: (Echo) You need to have feelings for her Supermask, she's lonely, she needs a guy to love

Supermask: (Echo) Why don't you become her Boyfriend?

Ludwig Von Koopa: (Echo) Speaking of which, that's not a bad idea, why don't we throw a Party?

Supermask: (Echo) A Party, are you kidding me?

Ludwig Von Koopa: (Echo) It's the only way to entertain her, where are we gonna throw it though?

Supermask: (Echo) We can throw it at the Lounge

Ludwig Von Koopa: (Echo) Where's that?

Supermask: (Echo) It's a Club located on the Bottom Floor

Ludwig Von Koopa: (Echo) Now there's a start

Supermask: (Echo) You got the Party organised for Tomorrow Night, and i'm gonna go golfing now with Daisy

Ludwig Von Koopa: (Echo) Daisy?

Supermask: (Echo) She's my Girlfriend

Ludwig Von Koopa: (Echo) Oh...

Supermask: (Echo) I promised her last week i would go Golfing with her, and that's what i'm gonna do now, so, see ya

Ludwig Von Koopa: (Echo) Bye

* * *

(Ludwig daydreams)

Supermask: Are you feeling allright Ludwig?

(Ludwig wakes up)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Sorry about that, i was trying to remember what happened in Chapter 2 of this Story

Supermask: Oh, you we're trying to remember it, how could you forget it?

Ludwig Von Koopa: I'm absent-minded

Supermask: Right...

Jeff Henderson: Nah he's just pretending to forget, Moron's do that anyway

Supermask: Jeffery now is not the time

Jeff Henderson: WHY DOES EVERYBODY KEEP CALLING ME JEFFERY, MY NAME IS JEFF!

Megan: It sounds cute

Jeff Henderson: Pfft, like you understand Megan

(Megan has an angry look on her Face and grabs Jeff by the Ear)

Megan: YOU, AND ME, ARE GONNA TALK IN PRIVATE!

(Megan drags Jeff out of the Room)

Jeff Henderson: OW OW OW OW OW!

Supermask: Right, i'm gonna get my Suit ready for tonight

Ludwig Von Koopa: Does that mean we have to get out

Supermask: Pretty much yeah

Ludwig Von Koopa: Ok

(Ludwig Violent and Daisy leave the Room)

Supermask: (Whispers) Showtime

(Supermask opens his Closet and grabs his Tuxedo)

Supermask: Well Mister, looks like you're gonna be busy tonight

(Supermask closes his Closet)

Supermask: (Sings) Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you.


	7. The Party

**Supermask: Before we start the chapter, i like to read the comments from some of the Fanfic members**

**Justsomegurl: Lol! Megan is awesome! Please update soon! You are an awesome writer. I wonder what she said to Jeff...and it sounds lime Jeff has a crush on Megan! Lol. Keep up the good work Supermask!**

**Megan: I SAID WORDS, and i think me and Jeffery have a crush on each other**

**Jeff Henderson: Depends on how you say it**

**Megan: OH SHUT UP JEFFERY!**

**Jeff Henderson: :3**

**Supermask: I will keep up the good work, nobody can stop me**

**Kookylover98: Lol! Awesome chapter cant wait till the party! XD**

**Supermask: Well guess what, THE PARTY IS IN THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Violent Jones: Is it, i thought it was yesterday**

**(Supermask facepalms)**

**Jeffery: Lol thats so my name so i've been reading the other chapters and seeing a party coming! Yeah! XD  
So can Jeffery lol be a party animal and a flirt machine?! Thats how I am when Im at parties !**

**Supermask: OH GOD JEFFERY NO, BUT DO IT ANYWAY I DON'T CARE!**

**Jeff Henderson: :3**

**Supermask: Now let's move onto Chapter 7 of MK University**

* * *

**Post in the comments if you wanna join this story**

**List of Characters in the story**

**Ludwig Von Koopa is owned by Nintendo**

**Supermask is owned by Supermask**

**Daisy is owned by RikaOathKeeper**

**Violent Jones is owned by Kookylover98**

**Megan is owned by Justsomegurl**

**Jeff Henderson is owned by Jeff Henderson**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

(Supermask puts his Suit on ready)

Supermask: Groovy

(Ludwig Daisy Violent Megan and Jeff enter the Room)

Supermask: Splendid, it's party time

* * *

(Supermask Ludwig Daisy Violent Megan and Jeff enter the Party)

DJ: Hey, if anybody has some sweet music for me to play, do it right now

(Supermask walks over to the DJ)

Supermask: Here's a suggestion, Licence To Kill by Gladys Knight

DJ: You got it Sir

(The DJ starts playing Licence To Kill by Gladys Knight, Supermask and Daisy dance together, Ludwig and Violent dance together, Jeff and Megan dance together)

Gladys Knight: (Sings) Ooooh  
Ah-aaah  
I need, I need, I've got to hold on to your love  
Ooooh

(Supermask and Daisy dance together)

Gladys Knight: (Sings) Hey baby, thought you were the one who tried to run away  
Ohh, baby, wasn't I the one who made you want to stay?  
Please don't bet that you'll ever escape me  
Once I get my sights on you

(Ludwig and Violent dance together)

Gladys Knight: (Sings) Got a licence to kill (to kill)  
And you know I'm going straight for your heart  
(Got a licence to kill)  
Got a licence to kill (to kill)  
Anyone who tries to tear us apart  
(Got a licence to kill)  
Licence to kill

(Jeff and Megan dance together)

Gladys Knight: (Sings) Hey baby, think you need a friend to stand here by your side?  
Yes you do (your side)  
Ohh, baby, now you can depend on me to make things right (things right)  
Please don't bet that you'll ever escape me  
Once I get my sights on you

(Everybody dances together)

Gladys Knight: (Sings) Got a licence to kill (to kill)  
And you know I'm going straight for your heart  
(Got a licence to kill)  
Got a licence to kill (to kill)  
Anyone who tries to tear us apart  
(Got a licence to kill)  
Licence to kill

(Supermask, Daisy, Ludwig, Violent, Jeff, and Megan drink wine)

Gladys Knight: (Sings) Got a licence to kill (to kill)  
And you know I'm going straight for your heart  
(Got a licence to kill)  
Got a licence to kill (to kill)  
Anyone who tries to tear us apart  
(Got a licence to kill)  
Licence to kill

(Everybody dances together)

Gladys Knight: (Sings) Say that somebody tries to make a move on you  
In the blink of an eye, I will be there too  
And they'd better know why I'm gonna make them pay  
Till their dying day  
Till their dying day  
Till their dying day

(Everybody does the Can Can together)

Gladys Knight: (Sings) Got a licence to kill (to kill)  
And you know I'm going straight for your heart  
(Got a licence to kill)  
Got a licence to kill (to kill)  
Anyone who tries to tear us apart  
(Got a licence to kill)  
Licence to kill

(Supermask does a backflip)

Gladys Knight: (Sings) Got a licence to kill (to kill)  
And you know I'm going straight for your heart  
(Got a licence to kill)  
Got a licence to kill (to kill)  
Anyone who tries to tear us apart  
(Got a licence to kill)  
Licence to kill

(Supermask grabs hold of Daisy and lies her on the Floor)

Gladys Knight: (Sings) Gotta hold onto your loving  
Licence to kill  
Ooohooo!  
Kill

(Supermask and Daisy kiss each other on the Lips, the Fire Alarm goes off)

Supermask: OH FOR GODNESS SAKE!

(Supermask notices Smoke coming from the Male and Female Toilets)

Supermask: What the?

(Supermask enters the Male Toilet and notices it's on fire)

Supermask: Who would do this?

(A Piece of wood collapses in front of Supermask)

Supermask: Ok that's it, i'm getting outta here

* * *

(Supermask Ludwig Daisy Violent Jeff and Megan wait outside the Apartment)

Supermask: Well, isn't this great, the Party is ruined, ALL FOR ONE STINKING FIRE!

Ludwig Von Koopa: Hey it's not my fault Supermask

Supermask: THEN WHO'S IS IT THEN!

Jeff Henderson: It's gonna be the little Koopa anyway

Ludwig Von Koopa: SHUT UP!

(Jeff punches Ludwig in the Face)

Supermask: JEFFERY!

(Jeff points a Gun at Ludwig)

Jeff Henderson: Move one more step and Ludwig dies

(Supermask points a Gun at Jeff)

Supermask: Nice try Jeffery, i don't know how you managed to do it in both Toilets. but it was a stupid plan

Jeff Henderson: Actually, that wasn't my plan, it was a distress call

Supermask: Who's your Partner then?

(Megan points a Gun at Supermask)

Megan: That would be me Supermask

(Supermask has a shocked look on his Face)


	8. Rose de la Mort

**Supermask: Before we start the chapter, i like to read the comments from some of the Fanfic members**

**Fleurette: Ooh, nice! Can my OC be in? I have a form for her.**

**Name: Rose de la Mort (That is French for 'Rose of death', and most people call her Rose, but her butler that stalks her call her Lady Rose)**

**Species: Half human half vampire.**

**Skin colour: Pale. (By pale, I mean vampire-like pale)**

**Hair style and hair colour: Black wavy, long hair with red streaks tied in pigtails.**

**Eye colour: Blood-red.**

**Clothing: A black Gothic Lolita-like dress, red tights, black Mary Janes, a black parasol with red lace around it, and a grey locket with a picture of Rose's family in the middle.**

**More info: She is half vampire and half human. Her mother is a vampire and her father is a human. She is quite smart (Her IQ is 155) and tends to mumble things she hates about people. She has a few weaknesses, one of them being claustrophobia. She has a butler that stalks her all the time, much to her displeasure. (She usually fights with her butler, too)**

**I think that form was a bit too... Never mind... Anyway, can she be in this wonderful story? If she can, thank you very much.**

**Au revoir!**

**-Fleurette**

**Supermask: Bien sûr, votre OC peut rejoindre l'histoire, bienvenue à l'histoire Rose de la Mort, it's French for, of course you can join the story, welcome to the story Rose de la Mort**

**Justsomegurl: Ooh...one for Megan zero for Supermask! Love the chapter! You awesome Supermask and at the beginning i wanted to also Jeff.**

**Supermask: Hero To Zero (sad face) and i'm confused by you saying i wanted to also jeff?**

**Colby Waker: Name:Sall Bunny**

**Gender:Female**

**Species:Rabbit**

**Parents:Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny (From The Looney Tunes Show)**

**Personality:A sarcastic,cool,and carrot-loving smart-aleck**

**Appearance:Exactly like Bugs,except her fur is pink and she wears a green bow.**

**Name:Samson Piranha**

**Gender:Male**

**Species:Piranha Plant-Like Monster**

**Parents:Petey Pirahna (From Super Mario Sunshine) and**  
**Mom Pirahna (Mario and Luigi:Superstar Saga)**

**Personality:A Jerky Jock who happen to be a complete moron**

**Appearance:Looks exactly like Petey,except his head is orange with green spots**

**Name:Mank and Sew**

**Gender:Both Heads are female**

**Species:Charmeleon/Sewaddle**

**Parents:Ash's Charizard and Ash's Levanny (From Pokemon)**

**Personality:Sew is A shy bookworm and Mank is a jerky jock**

**Appearance:A Charmeleon with a Sewaddle's head sticking out of it's neck**

**Supermask: OH MY GOD COLBY, I LOVE YOUR CHARACTERS, now let's move onto Chapter 8 of MK University**

* * *

**Post in the comments if you wanna join this story**

**List of Characters in the story**

**Ludwig Von Koopa is owned by Nintendo**

**Supermask is owned by Supermask**

**Daisy is owned by RikaOathKeeper**

**Violent Jones is owned by Kookylover98**

**Megan is owned by Justsomegurl**

**Jeff Henderson is owned by Jeff Henderson**

**Rose de la Mort is owned by ****Fleurette**

**Sall Bunny, Samson Piranha, Mank and Sew is owned by Colby Waker**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

(Megan points a Gun at Supermask's Head)

Supermask: Megan why?

Megan: Jeff needed a Partner for his plan, so he chosen me instead

Jeff Henderson: That's right, Megan has everything, talent, fighting skills, even ones to take down

(Jeff rubs Daisy's Hair)

Jeff Henderson: You're loving Daisy

(Daisy punches Jeff in the Face which makes him fall to the Floor)

Jeff Henderson: Wow...

(Jeff rubs his bleeding nose)

Jeff Henderson: For a Girl, you sure now how to fight

(Jeff points a Gun at Daisy, Rose climbs out of the Hole and hides behind cover)

Jeff Henderson: But you're fighting days are over

(Rose points Her Gun at Jeff)

Jeff Henderson: Goodbye Daisy

(Rose start shooting at Jeff and Megan, Supermask punches Jeff in the Face)

Rose de la Mort: Rapidement venir vers nous si vous voulez vivre

(Supermask Ludwig Daisy and Violent run towards Rose)

Rose de la Mort: Aller dans le trou, il vous faudra pour notre base

(Supermask Ludwig Daisy Violent and Rose jump down the Hole, Rose closes the Hole, Jeff and Megan go towards the Hole and stop)

Megan: DAMMIT, THEY ESCAPED!

Jeff Henderson: Not to worry, they won't get far, continue the plan, let's hope they don't interfere next time

(Jeff and Megan walk off)

* * *

(Supermask Ludwig Daisy Violent follow Rose down a Tunnel)

Supermask: So, what's your name?

Rose de la Mort: Rose de la Mort

Supermask: Why did you send us here?

Rose de la Mort: Ma mission est de vous protéger de Jeff Henderson et Megan

Supermask: Ok, can anybody understand what Rose is saying, because i don't

Ludwig Von Koopa: Rose speaks French, so, you must talk French to Her

Supermask: How do you know French?

Ludwig Von Koopa: I been reading a French Dictionary, i'll translate for you

Supermask: Thank you...

* * *

(Rose opens the Door and goes through it which reveals a Military Base, Supermask Ludwig Daisy and Violent also go through the Door)

Supermask: Whoa...

Rose de la mort: Je suis le chef de ce gang, et je vous aime à rencontrer mon équipage

Ludwig Von Koopa: She said i am the Leader of this Gang, and i like you to meet my crew

Supermask: Show me the crew

Ludwig Von Koopa: Montrez-moi l'équipage

(Rose knods and pushes a Button which summons Sall Bunny, Samson Piranha, Mank and Sew)

Rose de la Mort: C'est mon équipage, Sally Bunny, fille de Bugs Bunny et Lola Bunny, Samson Piranha, fils de Petey Piranha et Mom Piranha, à Mank et coudre, filles de cendres de Dracaufeu et Ash a Levanny

Ludwig Von Koopa: She said this is my crew, Sally Bunny, Daughter of Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny, Samson Piranha, Son of Petey Piranha and Mom Piranha, Mank and Sew, Daughters of Ash's Charizard and Ash's Levanny

Supermask: Good crew, now will you help us defeat Jeff Henderson and Megan?

Ludwig Von Koopa: Maintenant, vous nous aider défaite Jeff Henderson et Megan?

Rose de la Mort: Oui

Ludwig Von Koopa: She said yes

Supermask: Then let's kick some butt


End file.
